Eternal Bliss
by cookiiex
Summary: Discontinued.[INUYYH]0neshoting happiness and tragedy.
1. Truth's Weakness

cookiiex:okay not really a ficcy more like a challenge and stuff (is one shot)  
sango and hiei: it's about us isn't it?-.-  
cookiiex:u two are PHYSIC!  
sango and hiei:sweatdrops

disclama:I do not own anything that in this story or what eva u calll it.but i own the PLOT! So ooooo in your face you stinkin' lawyers!

**ONE SH0T - Truth's Weakness **(Hiei and Sango)**

* * *

SANG0**  
I know what it means to be heart-broken. I know what it is to be weak. People might see me as strong and tough. But this feelin' I've been getting that I've been tryin' to fight has always been around him. It's something I cannot explain. I got so out of control. I don't know what kind of curse he put on me but I know I'm losing this fight between love and logic. My heart's telling me to go to him while my logic says to not trust someone like him. Afterall I _am_ a taijiya. A demon slayer.  
I can't do anything cause he is the cause but also the cure. That stupid youkai. Stupid stealing youkai. Stealing things that are mine. Like my heart. He probably might just rip it to shreads once I give it to him and tell him. Me with a powerful demon like him. How gruesome! But I only wish he wasn't like that...  
I'm being so weak right now. 

_I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak  
I lose all control  
and something takes over me _

**HiEi**  
I know I'm the forbidden child! I know I'm forbidden of **love** and **hate**! Somehow I feel both for that stupid onna. Damn it. Hn. She is still a pathetic little ningen weakling. BUt yet she is so strong. Stupid heart just wants to feel rejection. Stupid girl. Stupid,STupid,Stupid girl. I don't need her. She's always smiling but I know she is suffering. Just like me. I'll just ignore my heart like I always do. Afterall I have meaningless times. What makes this one so different? But then most of my logic wants me to tell her...But I know she'll reject me. Her loving a demon like me. How repulisive! But I wish she'll consider it..

Damn I'm being weak.

_Lonely,  
I'm Mr.Lonely  
I have nobody  
For my own  
I'm so lonely. _

**HiEi 0UTSiDE**  
Hiei was in a usual tree deep in thoughts. The thought of Sango with someone else peirced his heart. But as long as she's happy it was alright for him. He wanted what's best for her. Even if it wasn't him. If he could just see that pain from her eyes dissapper then he would be happy. He shook his head fiercely. Like he give a crap what happened to the ningen woman. That's when he heard crying. It was her. She was crying. Hiei darted out of the tree and located her.  
He found her in a matter of seconds. There she was. Sitting on the grass crying. There was also a piece of crumpled paper on the floor. It was a few inches from where he was standing. He picked the paper. He silently uncrumpled it. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. That he felt a slight pain in his heart. But nomore wasting time. He looked down on the piece of paper. What it said shocked him too no end.

_Hello dear Hiei. It's Kagura.By the time you read this you are too late. You see Naraku been observing you and Sango lately.It seems you have infatuated with his future mate. We've caputured her and the mating ceremony have already begun.Ha you're too late and you can't even save your little lover. _

For the first time in Hiei's life he doesn't know what to do. He couldn't protect her from that basturd.'Dammit!' he thought. Then he caught a sniff of miasma. Naraku. Hiei,without thinking ran in the direction of the miasma. He lost energy. Fast. He didn't care. He needed to save her from the horrible fate that she was about to enter.

_Baby it ain't bout my career  
It's about us.  
i'll be gone in a few  
Baby don't worry  
Just be happy and smile  
for me one last time. _

**SANG0  
**Sango mentally cursed at herself for being so vunerable. Naraku captured her while she was training. Surprising eh? Before Naraku made his enterance to Sango's training area miasma filled the area not missing a spot. Sango had forgotten to bring her mask so she breathed the poison unknowingly. When Naraku made his entrance to her. She fainted. When she woke up she was in this room. In this stupid white dress. That's where she learned that Naraku want's to make her his mate. 'Dammit!' she thought. She have to escape but this place had tight security. She wishes her friends would come and save her now. But what she wished most was that he would come and save her. Sango started crying her heart out.From what she had seen, he probably didn't give a rip if she was being devoured by her worse fears.

_What do you do  
when you know  
something's bad for you  
but you still can't let go.  
oh i'm about to break  
i can't stop this ache. _

Oh but she doesn't know how wrong she is.

**MATiNG CEREM0NY**  
Sango was brought in front of her 'mate-to-be'. She looked to her side not wanting to face the basturd. He roughly took her by the chin and made her face him. She glared and looked at him at disgust. He smiled evily at her and let go of her chin. She growled. She can't take it in this stupid dress,next to this basturd. Oh she must've done something that angered a god or something.  
Everything was set. The ceremony is going to begin. She was about to be mated with a evil hanyou.Unwillingly too. It was beginning. She is to weak to do anything. SHe wishes this was a dream...er nightmare that she can just wake up from. Images started flashing in her mind.  
Her life before her village was slaughtered.  
Kohaku her dearest little brother.  
Her friends she traveled with-Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Shippou,Kirara.  
Her new friends she met two years ago-Yusuke,Kuwabara,Kurama,Botan,Keiko,Yukina.  
And the one that stole her heart-Hiei.  
She couldn't take it any longer.  
No. Not any longer. "Hiei.." she whispered her last breath. She was sheding slient tears but they were still tears. She took out the dagger she sneaked under her gown's sleeve. "If I die i just want to send a message to you."she whispered and thought hoping he was listening.Hope.That's all she can relie on right now. " I love you." with that last whispered she lunged at Naraku and attempting to kill him with a she had. Atleast she knew that she was not going to be forgotten and doing a favor for the world.

_I waited till I saw the sun  
Don't know why I didn't come  
I left you by the house of fun  
Don't know why I didn't come.  
Catching tear drops in my hand.  
You'll be on my mind...  
Forever.  
_  
If only she waited a little longer.

**HiEi  
**I heard her last words from afar. Those words echoing in my head. " Hiei...If I die I just want to send a message to you. I love you.". So she did feel that way..hn. Why couldn't I see it before? Sango. I'm coming for you. Just hang on Sango!

_When the world  
spins, when it swirls  
one dazling beautiful girl  
just for me  
don't run away now  
cause I'm coming._

**N0RMAL  
**Sango attempted all she can to kill him off with the dagger. But what damage can she commit with a dagger? Simple scars and scratches. And that was all that was appearing on Naraku's body before he healed himself. He slapped her. Hard too. She went flying in to the wall. Sango choked out some blood. No matter what she was going to try her best kicking his ass striaght to hell and back,then back to hell again. She rose up again just to get struck by him again. Then there was a crash in the west wing. Both Sango and Naraku looked to see who it was. The figure was blurry.Black blur.It moved like lightling in a storm. Before they even realized There was a katana already aimed at Naraku's neck. The dust settled down revealing the person. Sango's eyes widened. "Hiei.."she whispered so softly she couldn't even hear herself.  
Hiei smirked. One thing on his mind : 1) Kill the basturd.2) Tell Sango how he feels.3) Live happily ever after. Well maybe not the last one but the first two was a definate. "Well.Well.Well... Who do we have here? Ah! The little fire apparation. Hmm how brave came to save your little lover huh?" tauted Naraku. Sango looked up in surprise. "Yes." said Hiei as he dug his katana deeper in Naraku's flesh.Then she smiled. A loving smile.Naraku hissed in pain. Then Naraku smirked. An evil smirk. Then he snapped his fingers and got out of Hiei's grip and appeared behind Sango. He took Sango's dagger and held her hostage by putting the dagger under her neck.  
He started laughing leaving Hiei staring in shock. " Now choose Hiei."  
"Take me to my death and I'll take your lover's also... or be a good boy and stop playing violent and I'll let your lover go **BUT **you stay as a minion." said Naraku with a smirk.

_His alms are sweaty  
Knees weak,Arms are heavy.  
He's nervous.  
But on the surface he's clam and ready.  
Everybody's joking now  
The clock's run out  
Time's up  
Over Bloah!  
Snap back to reality._

Hiei not knowing what to do. Kill Naraku and he'll kill Sango. Stop and let him live and Sango will be freed but he'll have to give up his soul to Naraku.That's it for Sango's safety. With a growl Hiei sheathed his sword.  
"Oh good choice Hiei." Naraku said as he let Sango out of his grasp.  
"But then again I never said where Sango would go... She is going to her death!" He yelled and a tentacle sprang out and injected itself in Sango's back and out the other side. Hiei wasn't fast enough to push her out of the way. She's dying. The tentacle retreated out of Sango's back and went back.He laugh at Hiei's despair.  
Hiei ran to Sango's side before she hit the floor. He did this to her. That basturd."Sango.." He said kneeling on a knee putting her gently on the floor."Hiei.."she whispered lowly. She almost suceeded in sitting up but fell on her back."Sango...I love you." whispered Hiei as low as possible. Then she smile and was shedding tears the same time."I do too..but even if I die remember I'm always watching over you. You were my biggest weakness in all life I just can't believe this is how it's going -choke out blood- to end." said Sango as more tears streamed down her cheeks. As she was losing ounce by ounce of her life Hiei crush his lips on hers making perfect reminder of how much she ment to him. After they broke apart." I'll never forget you Hiei...please don't forget me..." and with that last breath Sango the demon slayer that fell in love with a demon died.

_Running away now.  
It's over now.  
Secrets out.  
Hell's freezing over now.  
Can't take one more blow.  
No more games and fun  
She's dying now.  
Oh shit she's gone._

"Sango?" said Hiei shaking Sango's motionless body. " Sango?" he said a little more louder and shook her a little more firecely. "SANGO! Don't Fucking leave me!"Hiei shouted holding Sango's body close to him.Then he let go."She's gone.. She's actually gone." whispered Hiei. Then there was a clinking noise. Yup those were his tears...tear jems to be exact. He stopped mourning his lost and sheathed his sword. Hiei took off his bandana that revealed the Jagan Eye. He transformed into his youkai form. His skin turned forest green and then there slits in his skin. The slits opened revealing eyes. His Hair seprated in two directions but stopped mid way. His finger nails grew to claws. He wield his sword in a motion so fast you would be blinded if you tried to follow it's pattern.  
Beacause he was so fast Naraku couldn't keep up. He ended up getting stabbed not once but fourteen times. He dropped down dead. Bleeding to his death. And with that Hiei picked up Sango's body and carried it back so she can have a proper bruial.

_The trouble with love it  
It doesn't care how hard you fall.  
Or how hurt you get.  
Nope It doen't care at all.  
That's how I lost you.  
Baby I love you.  
Yup that's the trouble with love._

**S0ME WHERE**  
" Ah Sango I see you've arrived." said Koenma. "Yes I'm here." Sango said sadly. "I know you died but what done is done." Said a certain vioce. "Huh." said the two as they turned around to see who it was. They both gasped. "Umm.. Hi Dad." said Koenma frightenly. "King Yami." said Sango as she bowed. He let out a laugh. "Well I'm no cupid but I don't think Sango will remain dead." said King Yami."What do you mean dad?" asked the utterly confused Koenma." You'll see my son." he said."Well Sango you coming to see a certain someone?" asked King Yami. Sango nodded and folloed King Yami.

_Baby I'm coming back.  
I know I hurt you really bad.  
Baby I can't stop crying.  
Baby I really love ya.  
I can't deny no more.  
Baby I'm coming back._

**WiTH HiEi AND THE 0THERS**  
"Hey Hiei --- What the hell happened to Sango!" shouted Yusuke once Hiei came knocking on his front door on afternoon. "She died." he said monotonely. " SHit!" shouted Yusuke." What the hell happen Yusuk-- Shit what happened to Sango?" shouted Kagome. " DAmmit she died damn you! " Hiei yelled his anger getting the better of him. Then he was crying silent tears just as Sango before when she was still alive. " Come inside Hiei." Offered Kagome. Hiei went throught the front door. Yusuke called the whole gang over to his,Kagome, and his adopted son Shippo's house. Hiei layed Sango on one of the coaches in the living room.  
First Ayame and Kurama came. Then Keiko and Inuyasha. Next Botan and Miroku. Then Shizuru,Sesshomaru,Rin and Kuwabara. Then in came Yukina and Touya. THey were met with a strange sight. Hiei sitting on the kitchen floor crying. Yukina went up to her brother trying to comfort her brother."Hiei, what is wrong?" asked the kind hearted Yukina.She already knows what happened.Sango died. Just as he looked up there was a gigantic crash outside. Everyone ran out to see what was the matter. They spotted a little blue space craft the crashed in to the ground. The little door opened revealing a dizzy looking Koenma. Then he fell on the ground head first.  
"Ouch that gotta hurt." said Kuwabara." Trust me. It does. Like hell to." answered Inuyasha. He learned from experience that hurt." Well someone carry the toddler to the living room!" said Shizuru. Then Ayame carried the baby in the living room with everyone following her.  
When they reached the living room Sango's body was gone. "Where the hell is Sango's body?" yelled Yusuke.As soon as he said ..er..yelled that everyone heard a little piano tune from some other room. Everyone took off running to that room but Hiei got there first.  
The sight shocked him to no end. It was her. Yes her.Sango. "No my mind is playing tricks on me, You You're dead." said Hiei pointing a finger accusingly. Sango looked at him and frowned. "Is that what you want happen Hiei? I was given a chioce to be reincarnated or to be back on Earth." asked Sango on the verge of crying. Then everyone barged onto the room.Sango and Hiei turned to see them. Then went eye wided except the now awakened Koenma. Then Sango looked back at Hiei. "Is having me out of your life going to make you happy?"asked Sango and tears were already streaming down her cheek.

_I don't wanna flying.  
I don't want to be alone.  
I don't wanna be without you.  
Baby I'm not a fool.  
But this is your chioce.  
To be with me,  
Or not._

He looked away and mumured 'no'. Then Sango smiled and threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I was hoping you would say that." she whispered in his ear."Sango , you know I always love you." whsipered Hiei low enough that only she can hear as he returned her hug. "I always love you no matter what." she whipered. "My weakness." he whispered as she looked at her. " My weakness also." said Sango. Then Koenma jumped of Ayame's arms and shoved everyone out of the room and locked it behind him. Once they were gone Sango and Hiei shared and passionate kiss and this one they know will last. To say that truth's weakness for them is leaving the other and taking the other. Now that that weakness was proven it was now gone. Yes they were each other's weakness from the start to the end. Yes Sango and Hiei, lovers till the end.

_Baby he's my weakness.  
Honey she's my weakness.  
I would kill for you  
I would die for you  
But then I'll be here by myself  
That's truth's weakness for us.  
But then I'll be back for you.._  
_

* * *

_

cookiiex:omg that was soo sad!  
Sango:I died...  
Hiei: then came back.  
cookiex: Reveiw plzz.  
Sango: This is for crimsonwhispers  
Hiei: for the contest.  
cookiiex: HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ;)  
stanza's from songs-  
1)JoJo- weak  
2)Akon- lonely  
4)Christina Aguilera- walk away  
5)Norah Jones- don't know why  
7)Eminem- lose yourself  
that's all. Review plz! 


	2. Too Late

cookiiex:One-shotter! Not a fic so I'm not at it again. So ha to you ,you crappy stalking LAWYERS!Muhahahaha!

Disclama: What do you think?

0NE SH0T - Too Late (Kurama and ?)**

* * *

Her P0V  
**

Her P0V Why in the hell doesn't he just say it? Why?Why?Why?...is it because I'm not good enough. My smile dissappered. I sighed. Why is it everytime something is always in the way? There goes the unforgiveable shedding tears. Why is it always me that is this way? 

His face still haunts every living dream i have. Why couldn't he just say those three words. Geez for the love of humanity I ain't getting any younger dude. Arrgh! He's smart in science and shit. But nope. Not in romance. I don't think I could live with this for next umph-teenth years. I groaned. It really sucks to be meeting him now. He's a demon, I'm a demon.We should've mated already but nope. Hmm ..he's such a baka. So hopeless.

**That's why I love him.

* * *

HiS P0V  
**

THat girl. SOmething about her really ... dang. I can't even describe it in words. Can't believe it. I want to tell her. I really really want to tell her. But I can't it'll put her in danger. I can't let my sins cantaminate her beautifully,pure soul. No I can't let that happen. Not the way I hurt my mother. Never again. 

**Never... **

* * *

It was the final battle with Naraku. ONe word to describe it - Deadly. Seems he done away with Kagura and Miroku. HE killed them. It was fair. She felt like she was about to cry. SHe came to far to back down. Naraku deflected InuYasha's wind scar! Her eyes widened. InuYasha stood there in shock.He really didn't see it coming. 

**_"INUYASHA!" _**

"AH!"

It pierce him. That damn Naraku killed him. Not even my screams were enough to wake him up from the shock. I felt my cheeks get wet. I wiped it away.

_My tears. _

"Sango!" I felt myself scream.

She looked my way. "Yea" I heard her say. A confident yet angry smile graced my face.

"We'll kill 'em!" I screamed. She looked at me finishing off the last on of Naraku's recarnates. She returned the smile.

**"Hell YEAH" **

After the two words were spoken, we charged. We ran with our weapons and stabbed hime at various places. I have a feeling he wasn't caring about us two. He looked at a different direction.

He smirked. I looked at what he was staring at. My eyes widened.

**"No!" **I screamed and made a ran for it. Naraku let out the attack.

* * *

I heard her scream no. I turned around. She was...running toward me? SHe hit me at full impact. Before I could ask her why, something hit her back. She coughed out blood.My eyes widened. 

**She's going to die.**

"K-Kurama" I heard her say. I looked down.She had blood coming out of her mouth. A innocent smile was planted on her face.

"I-I love yo-" then suddenly her eye lids closed. I checked her pulse. There wasn'tone beat left.

**She's ..gone.**

"No, you can't leave me. NO! I- I love you too!" I sob on her lifeless body.

The wind picked up. I'm not sure if the others heard it but it said...

**_"You're too late , Kurama..." _**

* * *

cookiiex:sob sob! It's done...who was the girl?guess and get a COOKiE! this was sad really. 


End file.
